


Rose's List

by Cody_Rules_1



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Jealous Luisa, Light BDSM, Mention of Rafael Solano - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Sex, Stalking, jealous Rose, submarine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Rules_1/pseuds/Cody_Rules_1
Summary: If Luisa had asked Rose for her list of past partners, not a list of the people she's killed.





	1. Jealous Luisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axlslittlebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=axlslittlebitch).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa asks Rose to see her list and Luisa's jealousy takes over.

** _ Cuts To The Submarine Rose And Luisa Are On... _ **

After having _another_ powerful orgasm, Rose and Luisa sighed as they collapsed back onto their bed, breathing heavily. Their naked bodies covered only by a white sheet.

"Ah. Here's Luisa," The narrator's voice states, as the words 'HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD AND 20,000 LEAGUES UNDER THE SEA' appeared on the screen in white letters. "So, yeah, I definitely need to catch you up on these two." Rose faces towards Luisa.

* * *

_Flashback._

White screen with the words 'TWO MONTHS AGO' in black letters appears. The words 'SHORTLY AFTER LUISA WAS KIDNAPPED BY ROSE' appears in black letters underneath. Then, the submarine room, Luisa and Rose all reappear.

"So, Susanna didn't exist?" Luisa moved to face Rose better. "It was you the whole time?" Rose nodded her head and made eye contact with Luisa.

"Exactly. I left some stuff in Miami that I needed to pick up--" Her eyes glanced away from Luisa's.

"A record of the criminals' faces she changed," The narrator interrupted, as Rose still avoided eye contact with Luisa, whilst occasionally still glancing at her. "And a cool 200 million." Rose regains eye contact with Luisa.

"--and I realized you wouldn't give me a second chance, not if you knew it was me..."

"Because you killed my father," Luisa said, her eyes full of anger, regret, disappointment and, although she tried to hide it because she hated the fact that Rose still affected her in this way, also love and a lot of lust. Rose stared, deeply, into Luisa's eyes.

"Yes." Her eyes dart away from Luisa's as she lowers her head. "And I (Rose's eyes return to Luisa's) regret that. But I love you, Luisa." Her tone changes as she whispers: "I've always...loved you." Luisa's eyes dart in and out of eye contact with Rose twice before she stares into Rose's eyes.

"Why are you talking in that creepy voice?" Rose pats the bed in frustration as her eyes leave Luisa's and she faces towards the door. Her tone and volume change back.

"It...wasn't supposed to be creepy. It was supposed to be sexy." Her hand, that had been moving as she talked, was now being raised to her forehead. "See. I don't even know how to talk to you anymore." Her hand rested on her forehead as she said: "You make me so nervous." Luisa scoffed. 'As if I could make someone like her nervous,' she thought.

"Oh, I make _you_," Luisa spat the last word and added the words 'the notorious crime lord Sin Rostro' in her head. "Nervous?" She had wanted to add 'not possible' but she didn't think Rose would appreciate that. Her eyes regained eye contact with Luisa's.

"Yes! You are the only person I have _ever_ felt this way about." Luisa's eyes looked lovingly into Rose's eyes that were desperate and pleading for Luisa to understand. She moved closer as her voice took on a sexier tone. "And you fell in love with me twice." Her hands were now placed on either side of Luisa but they weren't touching her. Luisa slowly nodded her head as she moved to face her right side.

"Let's build a life together." Her eyes darted from Luisa's eyes to her lips and back again. She wanted to kiss Luisa but she needed to finish what she was saying first. So, she snaked her hand across the side of Luisa's face, so Luisa had no choice but to pull her gaze back to Rose's eyes. Rose's pupil size was increasing dramatically. "_Please_. Say yes."

She pulled her hand down from Luisa's face and placed it very high up on the inside of Luisa's thigh. Luisa's eyes darkened in response. She'd been trying and failing, to hide from Rose how turned on she was. She didn't want Rose to know how badly she needed Rose's touch. She hadn't had sex since she'd slept with Heidi, right before she'd accepted Rose's e-mail request about 9 months ago! She needed a release...But she wasn't going to give in that easily...Or so, she'd thought. However, when Rose leaned in to kiss her, it took all her willpower to grab Rose's wrist instead of allowing Rose to kiss her.

"If I have sex with you once, it doesn't mean I'm saying yes." Luisa raised her eyebrow twice. There goes the thought of resisting Rose's magnetic, sexual chemistry. Rose nodded, leaned forward and kissed Luisa. They both fell sideways onto the bed, still kissing, as the screen goes white again. The words '156 TIMES LATER' appears on the screen in black letters. Then, the words 'AND SHE STILL HASN'T SAID YES' appears directly underneath, also in black letters.

* * *

The screen cuts back to the present. Luisa and Rose are in the same room, on the bed. Rose and Luisa are both facing upwards.

Luisa didn't know how to bring up what she wanted to ask Rose. She knew it was her birthday, but she didn't know how Rose would react. Noticing the inner conflict happening inside her lover's head, Rose asked: "What's wrong?" This made Luisa decide to be completely upfront about what she wanted.

"Can we ascend?" Luisa turned her head, looked into Rose's eyes and saw the confusion, so she decided to elaborate. "Just to see if my brother e-mailed me on my birthday."

Rose turned her head upwards, as she thought about what Luisa wanted. She didn't understand why Luisa was so invested in trying to repair her relationship with her brother when a) Luisa had her now, she didn't need Rafael anymore and b) Rafael hadn't cared about Luisa since the insemination. Granted, their relationship had been making progress until Luisa admitted to him that they had been e-mailing each other online for six months but...He hadn't truly forgiven her. If he had, he would've let her meet Mateo before he found out about their e-mailing.

Luisa had told her how she'd asked him and he had refused back then and, even through an e-mail, Rose could tell that it had hurt her. 'I'm sorry, Lu, but...I can't.' Rafael had told her. 'Rose took him and so Jane wouldn't allow it because of your relationship with her and...I know you didn't know who she was then but...After getting her pregnant in the first place, she has every right to refuse to allow you to see him. She's been so protective of him since Rose took him.'

What if Rafael had e-mailed her? What if she said no and Luisa ended up arguing with her? Or worse...What if Rafael left a very heartfelt e-mail and Luisa realizes she can't say goodbye to her brother and chooses him over Rose? <strike>She couldn't.</strike> She **_wouldn't_** lose Luisa again. She refused to. However, she knew how much Rafael meant to Luisa. She knew she could never say no to her.

Luisa watched as Rose turned her head towards the ceiling, seemingly in deep thought. About 10 seconds later, Rose turned her head back towards her. Luisa's stomach tied itself into knots. She didn't know what to expect...Then, she saw the look of confusion, fear, determination and love in her lover's eyes as Rose said: "Of course we can, Lu. Whatever you want. You know I want nothing more than to make you happy." Luisa leaned forward and kissed Rose, grateful and loving. As they pulled back, Rose was smiling.

"Lu...Before we do..." Rose didn't even need to finish her sentence. Luisa was already straddling her, intent on showing Rose how grateful she was.

* * *

Rose and Luisa are in the dining room of the sub. Rose is wearing a slightly visible, very low-cut, white T-shirt underneath a brown leather jacket. Luisa is wearing a light blue and white striped (up to down and not left to right) shirt. There's half-eaten food on two small and two medium-sized plates, two glasses of orange juice, a small saucer for a teacup (that Rose is currently drinking tea out of) and Rose's laptop on the table. The laptop was on and Luisa is staring at it as her face falls. The words 'SURFACED TO WIFI DEPTHS' appears in white letters on the screen.

Rose could see how hurt Luisa was when she shut the lid of the laptop. They'd been eating their breakfast. Rose had drunk a little of her orange juice, whilst Luisa only had about a third of her's left. She hated seeing Luisa like this so, as she put down her tea on the saucer, she tried to comfort her lover. "See? He's written you off." Rose put her hand on Luisa's arm, gently stroking it. "I'm the one who's here." Luisa's face turned towards Rose.

"I know." Rose smiled at Luisa. "It's just you killed my father," Luisa said, her hand moving whilst she spoke. Rose removed her hand from Luisa's arm.

"We're going around in circles here," Rose said, her voice slightly showing how frustrated she was with Luisa. They'd been on the sub for two months and Luisa still hadn't given her an answer.

"Which is true, by the way," The narrator adds. The screen cuts to a cartoon of a submarine and an island. The sub zooms around the island, in a circle-like shape, as the narrator says: "They'd been circling the Great Barrier Reef for the last month." The screen cuts back to Rose and Luisa.

"You need to make a decision," Rose tells Luisa in the most loving tone she can manage. Her eyes glance down and back up again. "I wanna get off the sub, go to my island, start our life. What will it take for you to say yes?" Luisa crossed her arms and stared at Rose, trying to see if Rose was being serious. When she determined that Rose meant what she said, she moved her head up and down once as she, suggestively, said: "I need to see your list." Rose immediately assumed, by Luisa's actions, that she meant a list of people she'd slept with but she was a little confused as to why Luisa wanted to see that.

"Of the people I've slept with? It's long." Luisa's face faltered for a second, then returned to the you-asked-what-It'll-take-so-I'm-testing-that-and-you look she'd had before Rose had made this comment. She'd expected Rose's list to be a long one, she knew how irresistibly sexy her lover was and she knew just how much Rose loved to have sex (I mean who wouldn't know that), but she hadn't expected Rose to acknowledge that aloud.

"What else would I mean, Ro?" Rose's eyes suddenly went pitch black. Luisa had never called her 'Ro' before but she really liked it. Rose's eyes lit up as an idea hit her. 

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," Rose purred. Luisa's eyes went as black as Rose's and she nodded.

"I think that's fair...But first, there's something you need to deal with." This confused Rose. Luisa stood up, walked past Rose and locked the door. Rose went to turn around as she heard Luisa start to walk back towards her. "Don't you dare." Rose stopped trying to turn around and faced straight forward. Luisa did this frequently, so she knew exactly what was going to happen next. Luisa straddled her and started kissing down her lover's neck...

* * *

The white screen returns with the words 'FOUR HOURS LATER...' in black letters. The screen cuts back to Rose and Luisa's bedroom. This time they are both completely clothed. They're both holding a piece of paper and a pencil. They swapped papers and they both read the names on each side of the paper they were now holding.

"46," Luisa said. "That's your number?" 'I thought she said it was high.' Luisa thought.

"84," Rose said in disbelief. Luisa was only three years older than her. 'How could she have slept with 38 more women than me?' Rose thought. She'd thought she was sexually active but now she'd realized that she was nowhere near as sexually active as Luisa was. Luisa was a relationship person. She'd been a little shocked when she'd seen that Luisa had started to put two names down on a line to fit them all on one piece of paper...

But what had shocked her the most was that her ex-lover, Heidi Von Ocher, had been on Luisa's list. It was obvious that the names had been put in the same order she'd put her's in (when Luisa had first slept with them). Allison was before her and Heidi was after her. "When did you first have sex, Lu?" Luisa was more than a little taken aback by this question.

"Th-Thirteen. On my birthday. Why?" Rose did the math in her head. She'd had sex for the first time at fifteen. That's two years different. Then, there was also the fact that Luisa was 3 years older. That's a five-year difference. "High school."

"What?"

"I slept with everyone on the cheer squad every year of high school. That was about 39 different girls." Rose was shocked that Luisa had been more sexually active in high school than she was.

"_You_ were a cheer-leader...I thought you hated cheer-leading. You gave me a fifteen minute speech on why cheer-leading is just a way of objectifying young girls a couple of years ago."

"I was cheer captain every year without fail _**AND**_ I _wasn't_ into cheer-leading but seeing girls in a very small, tight cheer-leading outfit that barely covered their asses, made their boobs practically burst out and when they got thrown into the air, which happened a lot, you could see everything...What person who's into girls wouldn't be into _that_."

Rose smirked at Luisa, she'd dated, and slept with, a cheerleader in high school too...And there were five more years of Luisa having sex than her. This meant, besides cheerleaders, she and Luisa were even. She looked into Luisa's eyes and decided to tease her a little.

"You know, Lu...This means, if you don't count cheerleaders, we're even."

"What?"

"You said 39, right?"

"Yes...But that would put you one up...Not make us even."

"But I dated a cheerleader in high school, too. So, we're even." Rose saw the fire that immediately appeared behind her lover's eyes.

"Was she hot?"

"She was a cheerleader. What do you think?" Luisa's hand grasped the pencil she was still holding tighter. Rose saw how jealous Luisa was getting over a girl she'd slept with decades ago and this _really_ turned her on. However, she decided to continue to push it. She knew what happened when her lover got jealous...And she wanted it so bad. "She was also my first girl. Her name was Dani. She was so good in bed. Dani taught me how incredible sex could be."

Luisa's hand snapped the pencil in two by accident but Luisa didn't notice. She couldn't stop staring at Rose, who was talking about this girl she'd dated in high school, this _cheerleader_ as if she was Rose's own, personal goddess.

Luisa couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop."

"Make me." Luisa grabbed Rose by her neck and pushed her down onto the bed, knowing how much her lover liked it when she did that. She straddled Rose. She couldn't help but feel the need to reclaim what was hers. To make Rose see that she was just as good as _Dani_...Better even.

* * *

_ **Overtly Sexual Content Below** _

* * *

"You know what you're doing to me. Stop it, Ro." But Rose wasn't feeling very submissive.

"No." Luisa stripped Rose of her T-shirt and bra before taking off her own and hand-cuffing her lover to their bed.

"Ro, you know how much it turns me on when you say no to me but you also know how annoying it is for me. Make this easier on yourself. Tell me you're mine." Luisa took off Rose's jeans and then her own.

"No." A wave of arousal surged down Luisa's body. Rose tried to push herself up to kiss Luisa but Luisa's right hand pushed her lover back down. Luisa pulled Rose's panties off with her teeth in one, swift movement. She ran her hand, lightly, over her lover's center and Rose moaned.

"You're so wet, Ro." Rose got wetter at Luisa's words and, as Luisa noticed, she smirked.

"You're turning me on, Lu. But the thought of her touching me-" Luisa gagged her lover with her T-shirt, she couldn't listen to Rose glorifying this _Dani_ anymore. This turned Rose on.

"I said stop." Luisa was getting pissed. She knew Rose didn't mean what she said, that Rose just wanted Luisa to get possessive again (she knew how much Rose loved it when she got possessive) but she couldn't help it. Rose was _**HERS**_ and hearing her talk about another girl like that, even if it was decades ago, pissed her off. _**She**_ was the only one Rose was allowed to talk about like that. Rose belonged to _**HER**_ and Rose would always belong to _**HER**_. Not Dani, not some other girl but _**HER**_.

Luisa then started to thrust three fingers of her left hand in and out of Rose with no warning, her right still successfully holding down Rose's body as she arched into Luisa's touch. Rose's moan was muffled because of Luisa's T-shirt. "I'm going to take the T-shirt out of your mouth because I want to kiss you but I hear one word about this _Dani _girl, I will stop and put the T-shirt back. Understand?" Rose nodded. Luisa pulled the T-shirt out of Rose's mouth and threw it across the room.

"Kiss me, please, Lu." Rose moaned again, as Luisa sped up the pace of her hand.

"Gladly." Luisa kissed her girlfriend slowly and passionately. "Tell me you're mine, Ro." Rose shook her head. Rose's muscles clenched around Luisa's hand and she moaned loudly. "Don't cum." Rose, who was starting to zone out on Luisa and focus solely on her pleasure, snapped back into focus. As she stared into Luisa's eyes and noticed she was serious, Rose whined in protest.

"Please, Lu," Rose moaned again.

"Say you're mine and I'll let you cum." Rose shook her head again. "Then, don't cum."

"Please, please, please, PLEASE. You're better at this than Dani ever was. Please. Let me cum, Lu, please."

"Say it, say it, SAY IT, Ro," Luisa commanded.

"I'm yours, Lu. I'm all yours and only yours. I have always been yours and I always will be. Now, please, let me cum, please."

"Cum for me, Ro." Luisa husked into her ear and Rose came with a scream of Luisa's name. Luisa let her out of the handcuffs, snuggled into her recovering girlfriend's arms and threw her arm over Rose's chest, possessively. "You're mine, Ro. All mine." Luisa possessively whispered into her lover's ear as she slowly and carefully lowered her head onto Rose's heaving chest.


	2. Rose's Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa gets very frustrated with Rose after Rose loses her temper.

Luisa rolled over to bury her face in the pillow. She wasn't ready to wake up yet. She didn't even know what had woken her up but she wanted to stay asleep a little longer. After the amount of sex her and Rose had had last night, reading each others' lists had made them both a little possessive (not that either of them had been complaining), she was exhausted. She _needed_ her sleep. Then, she heard the most amazing voice softly whisper: "Sorry, Lu. It won't happen again. Go back to sleep."

"What won't happen again?" Luisa quietly grumbled at her lover, still close to falling back into the bliss of dreaming about her and Rose getting their happily ever after (not that she would tell the former redhead that _that's_ what she was dreaming about as she still hadn't given Rose an answer yet).

"The knocking on the door," Rose replied, slightly confused.

"Oh...So that's what woke me up." The former redhead chuckled.

"Go back to sleep, Lu." Luisa rolled onto her back, still not opening her eyes, and smiled.

"Get back into bed then, Ro." Rose felt a jolt of arousal flow fast down her body at her lover's use of 'Ro'. She so badly wanted to stay...But there was a reason Luke had knocked on the door, waking Luisa up in the process, when he had been instructed not to interrupt her if, and when, that door was closed. She had given him, and everyone else on the sub, this instruction because the last time he had interrupted her, neither she nor Luisa had been happy about it. At that point, she had Luisa on the brink of cumming and they had been forced to stop because of his interruption.

Luke hadn't been happy about it either when he had to deal with Rose's anger and frustration when she had finally gotten dressed enough to open the door to him. (Usually, Luisa would've calmed her down at this point, but she had been too frustrated at him for depriving her of release when she had been so close, that she had just allowed Rose to let him have it. If she had thought that he was in danger of Rose hurting him, she would've stopped her lover...But, as Rose had told her that she was done with that, she knew that Rose wouldn't've hurt him.)

There were **only five** reasons why Rose had decided she would stop her **_illegal_** activities. These reasons were:

  1. She didn't want to disappoint Luisa.
  2. She owed it to Luisa after killing her father and kidnapping her nephew.
  3. She wanted to try her hardest to be a person who deserved to be with Luisa (the person she had always thought about being whenever she had seen Luisa and Allison together).
  4. She knew that, if she did this, Luisa was more likely to say yes to being with her.
  5. Also, Rose was just not as into it anymore. It just didn't give her that sense of...Fulfilment anymore. There was only one thing that made her feel complete anymore. One person...And that person was asking her to get back in bed with her...And Rose knew exactly why. Luisa hadn't been able to sleep on the sub unless Rose was by her side and, even though she knew she shouldn't take pleasure in this, Rose couldn't help herself because...When she'd asked Luisa why this was, the brunette had responded with: 'You make me feel safe, Ro. I know I'm not supposed to feel that way with you, after everything you've done, but I can't help it. You're the only person who has ever been able to make me feel safe.'

So...Basically...The reasons why Rose had decided to stop **_all_** illegal activity could be summed up into _only one reason: **LUISA**._ It always was summed up to Luisa because Rose loved her incandescently. She had always been, is, and will always be: Rose's _only_ exception. She had promised herself that she wouldn't have a relationship with anyone unless it was for work, but Luisa had been the exception. She had promised herself that she'd never fall in love, but Luisa was the exception. She had promised herself that she wouldn't risk her plan (or getting caught) for anything or anyone, but Luisa, again, had been the exception. She promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone _**EVER**_ get close to her but, of course, Luisa was the exception. **_LUISA HAD ALWAYS BEEN, IS, AND WOULD ALWAYS BE: ROSE'S ONLY EXCEPTION._**

"Ro...Please." Luisa opened her eyes slightly, happy Rose hadn't turned the lights back on. "Get back into bed with me, _please_."

"I can't, Lu. Luke needs me for something." Luisa's smile faded, then slowly turned into a smirk as she came up with an idea.

"Fineeeee...Just...Hurry back. Please." Rose smiled at her lover, only slightly concerned about the smirk that had just taken root on her lover's face, as she leaned forward and kissed Luisa. They both pulled back, slightly breathless, and Luisa was still smirking. Luisa's smirking was now annoying Rose to no end and, as her curiosity got the better of her, she asked: "What are you smirking at, Lu?" However, the only response she got from the brunette was: "Not telling, Ro." She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Ro..." Rose halted, turned around and looked questioningly at her lover. "Hurry back, please. You know it makes me uncomfortable when you're not around." Rose smiled at Luisa.

"Of course, Lu...It won't take longer than 10 minutes. I won't let it. I can't be away from you for long, Lu...You know that." Luisa's smirk grew, she did know that. Just like Rose knew that Luisa hated not having Rose in her view. "I love you, Lu." Rose walked out of the door, not waiting for a response (Luisa hadn't said that she loved her yet (even when she had told her she loved her in the mental institution when she had gone to visit, the brunette hadn't said it) and she didn't want to push it), and she closed the door behind her. She navigated herself down three corridors before reaching the room, five minutes after leaving Luisa alone in their bedroom, she'd set out to find. She entered the room and was greeted by Luke, Marco, Jason and Brian.

"Hey, boss. We didn't mean to wake you but-" Luke started but he was interrupted by Rose.

"How important is it? Is it as important as when you last interrupted us?" No one missed Rose's use of 'us' instead of her usual 'me', but they didn't comment on it because Luisa wasn't there. Whenever Luisa wasn't there to calm Rose down, they didn't even want to be in the same state as the former redhead when she lost her temper. That was why they had recently been walking on eggshells around Rose. All bad news, whilst they had been on the submarine, had been given to her when Luisa was there to calm her down. "Because as I told you then, that wasn't important enough. _So for your sake, this better be worth it._" The former redhead snarled the last sentence and Luke, very obviously, recoiled in front of her.

"Maybe we should've waited until Luisa had woken up," Marco whispered to Brian and Jason as they all turned to face each other. The other two nodded.

"You're right, Marco." They whispered at the same time. Rose coughed and Jason yelped as they all turned around to see Rose and Luke staring at them. Luke looked horrified but Rose just looked pissed.

"Why would you wait until then?" Rose whispered, only just loud enough for them to barely make it out. They now joined Luke in his horrified state. Because instead of shouting, which she always did when she was angry, she had whispered it. Rose only whispered near them if she was talking to Luisa or if she was incandescently angry. "Well?" She still didn't get a reply, so she yelled: "ANSWER ME, MARCO!"

"You're much more..." Brian, Luke and Jason shook their heads, clearly telling him not to say what he was about to tell her. They stopped after all of them had individually received a death glare from Rose which, as she was a mass murderer, was much more intimidating than if it had been anyone else.

"Much more what?" Rose asked as she tried to rein in her anger.

"You're much more agreeable when you're with her. She...Tempers your temper." Marco shut up when he saw the way Rose was staring at him. She lunged forward, grabbed him by his throat, pushed him against the wall opposite the door, slowly lifted him against it (which, given her size, she shouldn't've been able to do) and slowly started to tighten her grasp on his throat. Marco started chocking and the other three wanted to help him but they didn't want Rose's attention to be drawn to them...And they _had_ warned him not to continue.

Rose was beyond pissed now, not because Marco had said that but, because it was true. She knew Luisa had been calming her down, and she was grateful for it, but Luisa was now affecting her reputation. If her associates thought it was okay to talk to her like this, then what would her enemies do if they saw the way she was with Luisa? She could let anyone, associate or enemy, see her as weak. She knew Luisa was her only weakness and she knew that she shouldn't've gone back for the brunette but...She couldn't help it. Luisa was the love of her life. Luisa meant everything to her and she couldn't imagine being happy without Luisa in her life.

Marco's face started to go purple and he was now grasping at her hands, trying to get her to let go. There was a knock on the door. "Luke, open the door," Rose said, knowing that whoever was at the door would see this and tell everyone else that she was still as ruthless as she was before she'd met Luisa, that would fix her image problem for her. Marco's hands went limp and he stopped moving and passed out. Luke opened the door and she heard a shrill scream. She knew that voice. She turned around and saw Luisa staring at her, horror in her eyes. This scared Rose, she didn't want Luisa to hate her...Or worse...She didn't want Luisa to fear her... She dropped Marco onto the floor. "Lu-"

"Don't even try, Ro." Luisa rushed over to Marco, who was still passed out and checked for a pulse. "Luckily for you, he's still alive but he needs help. His pulse is getting weaker."

"Lu. Leave him."

"No. You may be okay with this Ro but I'm not. He's not dying on my watch."

"Lu. Move out of the way and let me deal with him."

"No. You're not going anywhere near him or me. Back off and get out of my sight. I don't want to deal with you right now." Rose's heart broke at the words coming out of her lover's mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lu. _And_ you're going to do what I say and leave him to die."

"B, J, L. Can you deal with her for me. I have something more pressing right now." Brian and Jason grabbed Rose's arms and Luke opened the door for them. Rose was extremely confused.

"Put me the fuck down, now!"

"What do we do, boss?" Luke asked.

"Put me down!"

"I wasn't asking you."

"Take her back to our room and make sure she doesn't leave. Then, you come back here and J and B stay there. She stays in that room until I get back. Understand?"

"Got it, boss," Luke replied. Rose was now more confused than she had been at any other point in her life.

"Lu...What's going on?" Luisa ignored her and Luke, Brian and Jason dragged her out of the room, ignoring her swearing and questions in the process. They didn't care that she was confused because they knew Luisa would explain everything to her. They took her back to Rose and Luisa's room, left her on the bed and locked her in.

_ **Meanwhile...** _

Luisa was trying hard to keep Marco alive, his face had returned to it's normal, slightly tanned colour but his pulse was getting weaker and he still hadn't come to. Luisa started to get concerned. Luke came back into the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" The blonde asked.

"His pulse is getting weaker. She might've damaged his windpipe." At that moment, Marco started to come to.

"Where...Is she." Marco asked, his voice hoarse. Marco winced in pain when he swallowed.

"Stay there. She's in our bedroom and she won't be getting out of there any time soon. Luke, can you get me some paper and a pen, please?" Luke nodded his head and left the room. "Now I need you to answer a few questions for me. I need to assess how bad the damage is going to be. Is that okay?" Marco nodded his head before he coughed, Luke stepped back into the room and gave her a pen and some paper as Luisa stepped into full-blown doctor mode. "Do you have any pain when swallowing or a “thick” feeling in your throat?"

"Yes." Luisa wrote it down on the paper after taking the cap off of the pen as Marco coughed again.

"Are you having any breathing problems?"

"No...Not now anyway." Luisa noted down that his voice was 'raspy' and that he had a cough.

"Do you have any pain in your neck or throat?"

"No." Marco coughed again but worse this time, so Luisa asked Luke to get him some water. Luke nodded and left the room once again.

"Do you have any-" Luisa's question was cut off as Marco turned around and threw up on the floor of the submarine as Luke walked back in. "Bueno...Eso responde mi Siguiente pregunta para mí." Luisa muttered as she wrote down the word 'vomiting' on the paper she was holding.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Luke asked as he passed the water to Marco.

"Bueno...Eso responde mi Siguiente pregunta para mí means 'Well...That answers my next question for me.'" Luke nodded as Marco drank the entire bottle of water. "Do you have any of the following: memory problems, confusion, restlessness or agitation?"

"I remember everything. I'm a little confused as to how you got here and how you got her to stop but that's normal confusion and not what you were referring to, I'm sure." He smiled at Luisa, the latter returned the smile as he continued. "I'm not agitated or restless...At least, not more than usual."

"Can I have a look at your neck a little more?"

"Sure." Luisa looked at the neck and wrote down 'scratch marks and bruises around the neck' on the paper.

"Open your mouth, please." The blue-haired, burly guy opened his mouth slightly as Luisa walked closer to him. Luisa looked at the inside of his lips and noted down 'bruises and swelling inside his lips' on the paper. Luisa stepped back a little and inspected Marco's face for a little longer before writing down 'tiny red blood spots on the face and neck and around the eyes' and 'whites of the eyes are blood red'. "Do you have a loss of control of your bowel or bladder?"

"No."

"Do you have a ringing in your ears?"

"Yes," Luisa noted that down.

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yes," Luisa noted that down.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Do you have a headache and, if yes, how severe is it?"

"I have a pounding headache." Luisa noted that down, looked at the list of what she had written down '♦ Hoarse/Raspy Voice ♦ Pain When Swallowing/A “Thick” Feeling In The Throat ♦ Cough ♦ Loss Of Consciousness (Blacking Out) ♦ Vomiting (Throwing Up) ♦ Scratch Marks/Bruises Around The Neck ♦ Bruises/Swelling Inside The Lips ♦ Tiny Red Blood Spots On The Face, Neck & Around The Eyes ♦ The Eyes Are Bloodshot ♦ Ringing In The Ears' and could only come to one conclusion.

"You **_NEED_** to go to the hospital. If you don't...You won't be okay...There's nothing else I can do to help you. I'm not that kind of doctor. Sorry."

"It's fine. You should go see her now."

"I need to know...Is she like this all the time?"

"She hasn't been since she left Miami before but yes she is...I forgive her though, and you should too, she can't help it." Luisa smiled at Marco before following Luke out of the room. Luisa let Luke lead her back to her and Rose's bedroom. He unlocked the door for her and shut it after she entered the room. Rose now sat up from on their bed.

"Lu, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't've-"

"Quit it, Ro. You should be grateful that Marco forgives you and, if he gets to the hospital soon or sees someone who can help him, he'll be okay."

"Why is that a good thing? People have been doubting my..._Capabilities_...Because of us. Now they won't...Or at least if he had died, or does die, they won't."

"Quit...It...Ro," Luisa said, as she walked towards the bed and sat down next to Rose. "You said that you were done with all of that and then you did _that_ to Marco. You lied to me, Rose." Luisa's eyes started to prick with tears but she stopped herself. "But I shouldn't've believed you in the first place. I know better than anyone when it comes to how good of a liar you are."

"Lu-"

"Take me home. I don't...I can't do it, Ro." Luisa _really_ started crying now as she turned away from Rose and sat up.

"Lu, please. Don't...I'm sorry. I love you, Lu. Please. Don't do this." Rose felt tears slowly start to stream down her face. She hadn't cried since she was four. Only Luisa had made her vulnerable enough to ever even come close to crying. "Luisa, please. I-I know you don't love me but...I can't lose you again...I-I can't. P-Please. Don't do this, please." Rose pulled Luisa back to face her. "Please," Rose whispered.

"What do you mean you 'know' I don't love you? I never said that, Ro." Rose scoffed, most of her and Luisa's tears stopping now.

"You've never said it. If you loved me, you would've by now." Luisa straddled Rose and kissed her, hungrily and passionately. Rose was confused by Luisa's actions but that didn't stop her from kissing back.

"What's...The time...Ro?" Luisa breathlessly whispered as they pulled back. This confused Rose even more.

"Around 10 pm. Why?"

"The exact time, Ro." Luisa giggled as she rolled her eyes. Rose checked the watch she kept on her bedside drawer.

"10:02." Luisa's eyes lit up.

"Good. That means I can complete my plan." Rose became even more confused than before.

"Your plan? You kissed me after I said you didn't love me. Why? Why did Luke, Brian and Jason do what you told them to? Why did Luke call you 'boss'? Why didn't they listen to me?... And...Why don't you hate me? I deserve the love of my life hating me after what I've done. I deserve to be alone forever. I-" Rose was cut off as Luisa kissed her.

"Stop, Ro. Please. You know what it does to me when you do this. Stop."


	3. Luisa's 'Plan'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa puts her 'Plan' in motion.

"Stop what, Lu?" Rose looked at her lover, questioningly. She could honestly say, which isn't something she does often, that she had never been more confused in her life.

"Putting yourself down like that. You're perfect and I hate it when you do that, Ro. And...I don't hate you, Ro. <strike>I honestly believe</strike>. No. I know I should hate you...But I can't...No matter how hard I try, I can't... I don't think I could ever hate you...And...I don't think I want to." Rose smiled at Luisa. "What I want..." Luisa's voice was now just very quiet and husky. "Is you." Luisa pushed Rose down and straddled her. Rose may have been very confused, and she needed to talk to Luisa to clear up her confusion, but she was not complaining.

"Lu..." Rose tried to sound threatening but Luisa's smirk as she took her T-shirt off was undermining Rose and showing her exactly who was in charge (like always, it was Luisa). "I need you to..." Rose trailed off as Luisa took off her bra. She could never concentrate when Luisa took her bra off, a fact that Luisa still (even though Rose had told Luisa she hated it when Luisa did this) constantly exploited for her own, personal gain.

"Yes?" Luisa raised an eyebrow at Rose as she smirked, clearly content with the reaction she received.

"Oh-Er..." Luisa giggled at her flustered lover. Rose barely ever got like this, so when she did, Luisa loved it. "I need you to answer a few questions for me," Rose said, with newfound confidence.

"Why would I do that?" Luisa decided to elaborate when she saw the confused expression on her lover's face. "Answer your questions."

"Because I answered yours when you asked me," Luisa smirked at Rose as an idea hit her and Rose, wary of Luisa's expression, sat up straight.

"Not good enough." Luisa pushed Rose back down onto their bed.

"I guess you have a particular reason in mind." Luisa's smirk grew even smugger than before.

"I do actually." Rose raised her eyebrows at Luisa.

"And...?"

"For every question I answer, you take off one piece of clothing. Either mine or yours, I don't mind." Rose mimicked Luisa's smirk. They had played this game before but they had both been answering questions and taking their clothes off. It was Luisa's way of 'getting to know each other better'.

"I like that idea," Rose said and Luisa grinned at Rose.

"I thought you might...But, Ro...As soon as we're both naked, you don't get any more questions. So use them wisely." Rose nodded at her lover.

"Ok."

"So...What's your first question?"

"Why did Jason, Luke and Brian do what you asked them to?"

"Straight to the point. I respect that..." Luisa paused for a moment as she tried to find a way to continue. "They work for me." Rose gawked at Luisa. Her answer had only confused her more.

"Since when?" Luisa rolled her eyes at Rose.

"I think you're forgetting the rules of our game here, Ro." Rose's eyes darkened a little. She took off her T-shirt.

"Since when?" She repeated.

"During the last time I went to rehab, I started looking for any connections I could find to you." Rose took off her bra and Luisa's eyes immediately moved down to Rose's boobs.

"Why did Luke, Jason and Brian start working for you? I want why they did and why you let them, Lu." Luisa smirked and raised her gaze to look straight into Rose's eyes.

"That's two pieces of information, Rose. Two pieces of clothing." Rose nodded. "L and B started working for me because they needed the extra cash and they knew that you wouldn't mind them doing what I wanted as, at the time, nothing I wanted had conflicted with what you wanted. However, J was still scared of how you would've reacted to it..." Luisa chuckled as Rose stared at her with her confused expression still fixed firmly in place.

"But he started working for me when I casually mentioned to him that what he was doing for you was illegal and that a girl I knew in high school, whom I was still in touch with, worked for the FBI," Luisa smirked. "After that, he was very co-operative." Rose pulled Luisa closer and kissed her. As Luisa pulled back for air, Rose flipped her and Luisa over before climbing off of her. Rose took her jeans off.

"And the reason for you letting them was..."

"I was hoping to find out more about your past: your childhood, your upbringing and just...Why you did the things you did." Rose took Luisa's jeans off. They were both now only in their panties and they could both feel the atmosphere between them change from calm to frantic need...However, the only thing that stopped them from having sex right there and then was Rose still wanted some answers and Luisa's need to finish anything she starts/her need to be the last to break.

"This is probably my most important question. Why did you kiss me after I said you didn't love me?" Luisa burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"One...Question...At a time...Ro." Luisa said, through fits of giggles.

"The first one then. Ignore the second...But get your laughter under control first," Rose said as she rolled her eyes at her lover. Luisa tried to regain control over her laughter and, three minutes later, she did.

"Because you're stupid..." Rose's face fell. She didn't understand how Luisa could call her that. "How could you think I don't love you?" Rose looked at her questioningly. She couldn't help but wonder if Luisa meant what she thought Luisa meant. "I'm not going to tell you how I feel about you until after I become your girlfriend and take you out on our first date...If that happens. I promised myself that the moment I realized that you were dating him." Luisa's face fell and she looked down. Rose climbed on top off Luisa and kissed her.

When she pulled back for some much-needed air, she started kissing down her lover's body. She only stopped when she reached Luisa's panties. Luisa stared at her, clearly interested in how she would continue. Rose maintained eye contact as she pulled Luisa's panties off of her with her teeth. Luisa shivered as a bolt of arousal shot down to her center. Rose kissed back up Luisa's body, climbed back on top off her and kissed her deeply and full of passion. Luisa moaned into the kiss as Rose started to massage her boobs.

Suddenly, Luisa pushed Rose off of her and said: "no." Rose stared at her, her confused expression returning.

"Why not?"

"Our game...Isn't over...Yet..." Luisa said, clearly breathless, as she moved her gaze down to Rose's white, rose-covered panties. "One question left, Ro...Better make it a good one." Rose pretended to think about it for a second, even though she already knew what her question was going to be, because she wanted Luisa to know that she was taking this (and her) very seriously.

"What did you mean by your 'Plan'?" Luisa smirked at Rose as she positioned herself above her lover.

"I thought, seeing as it's still my birthday for the next (Luisa looked at Rose's digital watch, and set an alarm for midnight, before putting it back) hour and 42 minutes, you would let me have one more present." Luisa acted and sounded very innocent but the mischievous glint in her eyes showed Rose exactly how innocent her intentions were. "So, to put that plan in action, I need to know exactly what you would do for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Lu...You know that." Luisa smirk got bigger at Rose's words.

"Good...Now...I believe I haven't answered your question clearly enough...I can't answer it just yet but...Take them off and I will." Luisa climbed off of Rose. Rose stared at Luisa for a minute before removing her panties. Her and Luisa were now, both, completely naked. Luisa straddled her lover once more, leaned down and captured Rose's lips in a passionate kiss. Once she thought Rose was significantly distracted enough by her mouth, Luisa grabbed Rose's arms, broke the kiss and handcuffed her to their bed with a bright pink pair of fluffy handcuffs.

"What are you doing, Lu?"

"You said you'd do _anything_ for me...I'm completing my plan."

"Which is?" Rose inquired.

"You're going to give me complete control over you _until **my birthday is over**_. Both, in bed and otherwise, Ro."

"Oh, am I now?" Rose smirked at Luisa, clearly teasing her.

"You said you'd do anything...I'm just asking you to stand by that and let me have the one birthday present I've been looking forward to...Besides...Both of us know that it won't just be pleasurable for me." Rose smiled at Luisa. She had to admit that was true. They both did like it when Luisa had complete control in bed...But she wasn't sure about giving Luisa control outside of the bedroom. "It's only until my birthday's over."

"And this will make you happy?"

"Without a doubt. Besides, if I get bored with the control, I can always just tell you to take over." Rose tried to lean in to kiss Luisa but the handcuffs restricted her movement.

"Lu...Please kiss me."

"Gladly...After you tell me whether or not you agree to this. I need you to say it, Ro...And...If you want it to stop at any point, just tell me to but that only applies when it's something sexual. It doesn't apply to anything out of the bedroom. For example, if I told you to tell me you love me in front of everyone and you told me to stop it wouldn't apply but if I started to fuck you hard and fast and you told me to stop, I would."

"But that wouldn't happen. I would never ask you to stop, Lu."

"It's called a 'safeword' for a reason, Ro."

"We've never needed a safeword before, Lu."

"True. But I've never had complete control over you before, Ro. And...While I hope we won't need it...It'll make me feel better, Ro...Please."

"Ok. We'll go with the safeword and only because it'll make you feel better. And...Lu...I agree." Luisa smirked at her lover.

"You won't regret it, Ro. I promise."

"Lu, why am I getting the feeling that I will?" Luisa just continued smirking at Rose before leaning down to kiss her lover.

"First thing I want to do is, repeat what happened the last time we had sex before we got here." Rose stared at her lover equally in disbelief and arousal as she thought of everything that happened that night in the mental institution.

"_Really_, Lu?"

"_Really_, Ro." Luisa kissed a very eager Rose. Rose pulled on the handcuffs again and Luisa only pulled away, chuckling, in response. Luisa looked into Rose's pitch-black eyes.

"Please...I _need_ you, Lu." Luisa smirked and started kissing down Rose's body. However, she stopped when she reached just above where Rose wanted her most, receiving a slight whine from her lover.

"Close your eyes, Rose." Rose did as she was told, albeit reluctantly. Rose felt Luisa climb off of her and pouted.

"_Luuu..._" Rose whined.

"_Rooo..._"

"Lu,_ please..._" Luisa picked up Rose's T-shirt off the floor and covered Rose's eyes with it before climbing back on top of her. "I _need_ you..._Badly_." Luisa trailed her hands down the sides of Rose's body. One was left on Rose's waist and the other ended up cupping Rose's dripping sex.

"I know... Ro..." Luisa smirked at Rose (even though she knew Rose couldn't see, she couldn't help herself). "You're dripping...Is this all for me?"

"Yes," Rose husked. "Who else would it be for, Lu?" Luisa smiled and kissed her lover. Then, Luisa started kissing down Rose's body again and Rose moaned in approval. This time, however, Luisa didn't stop when she reached where Rose wanted her most. Luisa entered Rose with three fingers and started to slowly fuck her as she placed her tongue on Rose's clit with just the right amount of pressure. Rose's body arched off of the bed before Luisa pushed it back down again with her free hand.

"Don't do that, Ro."

"Okay, Lu." Rose let out a groan as Luisa sucked her clit and started making circles with her tongue. Luisa removed her mouth and her hand and started using a finger to establish patterns on Rose's clit. Then, Luisa slowly started fucking Rose with her tongue and she felt Rose's muscles getting tighter.

"Cum for me, Ro." Luisa murmured as she continued to fuck Rose with her tongue. Rose did what was demanded of her and came with a scream. Luisa didn't stop lapping up her arousal until Rose fell still. Luisa pulled Rose's T-shirt away from her eyes and she uncuffed her lover from their bed. She waited for Rose to regain consciousness for a few minutes before she started to worry about her. At that moment, Rose opened her eyes and stared at Luisa as she very visibly relaxed in front of her. "What are you staring at?"

"You still have..." Rose pointed at Luisa's face that was still covered in Rose's arousal and Luisa just grinned at her as she wiped her face clean. "Did I blackout?"

"Yep," Luisa was very happy with herself and Rose understood as, when it was the other way around, she felt the same. "You were out for a few minutes there, Ro...I started to worry about you."

"I can handle myself, Lu. You should know that by now...You don't have to worry about me."

"I know...But...I can't help it, Ro...It's out of habit... I've always worried about you in times like this...I'm used to it...I worry about you because I care about you, Ro. That will **_never_** change." Rose pulled Luisa close and kissed her.

As they pulled away, Rose breathlessly whispered: "I understand that, Lu...I care about you too...I love you so much." Rose kissed Luisa again. She never wanted to stop kissing Luisa. She never wanted this moment to end...

** _But..._ **

_Of course..._

** _ It did... _ **

And this moment ended when someone started knocking on the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little stuck on this chapter for the last week, so I decided to just improve and upload what I had. This chapter's a lot shorter than the other two and it's much more detailed. Usually, I'd make it a little longer. Sorry :(


	4. Jealous Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets jealous after the knock on the door is answered.  
A brief view of Luisa's Point Of View.  
A VERY brief view of the person knocking on the door's POV.

* * *

** _ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

* * *

"Who... The hell... Is that?!!!!!" Rose frustratingly asked. She was not happy that it (the perfect moment she was having with Luisa) was now over.

"I don't know," Luisa responded, as she got out of their bed and put her T-shirt on.

"Don't get up... Ignore it... _Pleaseeee..._" The former redhead pleaded with her but Luisa just responded with putting her panties back on. Rose huffed and Luisa laughed at her, now pouting, lover. "_Luuuu... Don't get up..._ Stay... Pleaseeee..." Rose did her best to do a puppy-dog look but Luisa just shook her head. The former redhead didn't think that it was _fair_ that Luisa could easily pull that look off and that she couldn't...

**But she had other ways of getting what she wanted...**

* * *

** _ LUISA'S POV _ **

* * *

As I put my T-shirt on, Rose pulled the sheet completely off of her body. This left her lying naked on our bed... And I found my desire to get up and answer the door shrinking as I let my eyes slowly travel up and down my lover's naked body. Rose had positioned herself in the most arousing way possible (in my opinion at least). Her legs were spread wide open and her wrists were crossed over each other and her arms were above her head... She was holding the handcuffs in her hand...

It was clear what she wanted and I found myself moving towards her to give my lover what she wanted... But then, as the former redhead (I have to admit, I preferred it when her hair was red. It suited her better) smirked at me, I remembered she had given me complete control and yet she was doing everything she could to get what _she_ wanted... I wasn't having that...

"I'm getting up to answer the door and you _**will**_ let me... You said complete control... Remember?" I smirked at Rose but she just nodded and didn't answer me. Instead, Rose was obviously trying to keep her steadily growing arousal, caused by my words and my demanding tone, at bay (she had never been good at hiding her arousal from me).

It was hard for me to move my eyes from Ro's extremely sexy body. She's just too irresistible for her own good. I sighed as Rose pulled the sheet over her still naked body. I walked over to the door and I opened it slightly to find a tall, blonde woman, who I estimated to be around 27-years-old, standing behind it. After making sure the girl couldn't see into the room, I asked: "And you are...?" The blonde extended her hand out to me.

"Hi. I'm Maddison..." I shook the girl's hand and heard Rose quietly sigh in the background. It was clear she didn't like the girl... But I didn't know why. To me, she seemed... Charming and respectful.

"I'm Luisa... What can I do for you?" The girl shifted slightly as her gaze drifted up and down what I was wearing. She seemed at least a little (if not too) comfortable with the situation... Or slightly happy about it...

"Oh... I was just looking for Rose. I thought that this was her room but I guess I was wrong... You're hot." I didn't know what to say to the girl but I felt sorry for her as heard Rose get up from our bed. I felt an arm sneak around my body from behind me and I immediately knew what it was and why it was happening. Rose pulled me around to face her and pulled me in for a very passionate, and extremely possessive, kiss.

As my eyes opened, I appraised Rose's body in a practically see-through, white sheet. The sheet was hanging so low on her body that I could see the top of Rose's breasts. I had never hated my height more than I had at this moment. I knew that, had I been taller, I would've been able to see the former redhead's breasts completely.

She put her hands around my face and pulled me in for another extremely possessive, long-lasting kiss. Rose _always_ got possessive whenever she was jealous... And I _love_ it... The fact that she wants me all to herself... That she didn't like sharing me... It's one of the few things that got me through seeing her with _him_... I love it almost as much as I love her. As Rose finally pulled away, tightening her grip on my waist as she did so, we turned around to the blonde girl in front of us (who was now realizing she had hit on _Sin Rostro's girl_ and that she was in a hell of a lot of trouble).

"Oh... Hey, Maddy... Didn't know you were here... I guess that explains the knocking," Rose seemed to be contemplating this and I couldn't help but be impressed with her acting skills. If I hadn't known that Rose could hear everything from our bed, even I wouldn't've known that Rose was acting because she was just that good at it. However, Maddison seemed to have fallen for it as she visibly relaxed in front of us.

Rose turned back to me and said: "I did tell you not to get out of bed... _Babe._" Rose practically purred the last word, after a slight hesitation that Maddison didn't realize but I had. I knew Rose was still unsure of where she and I stood. However, she only hesitated because she wanted to make sure that I knew that she was only calling me that because she was upset with Maddison's actions and not because she wanted to... (Even though she did want to... For Rose... It felt _really_ good to finally call Luisa 'babe.') She pulled me in for another kiss.

Then, she kissed me on my neck as she pushed me against the door frame. The former redhead became smug as she received the reaction she'd been going for when I let out a pleasurable moan. This also made Maddison a little more uncomfortable, which Rose obviously considered a bonus (which, let's be honest here, no one could blame her for as Maddison had just hit on her girl). I let out several more moans as Rose slowly travelled further down my body, slightly pulling my T-shirt up in the process. As Rose reached just above where my bra would be (if I had put it back on), where my very deep-necked T-shirt started, I pushed her away. This caused Rose to quietly whine at my actions...

(It's not like I wanted Rose to stop because I didn't... In fact, it had been getting harder and harder for me to even think straight with my rapidly growing arousal... But we still had company. So, we had no choice... And she must've had a reason for interrupting us...)

* * *

** _ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

* * *

"Not here... Not now... But... Ro... I promise... Later... Okay...?" Rose looked slightly disappointed at this but, after giving Luisa total control, she knew she had no choice for a response but to nod at her, now victorious-looking, lover. Rose turned back to look at Maddison, who now looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation she had found herself in.

"Why are you here, Maddy? Did you want something from Luisa? Or where you just engaging in polite conversation with _**my** girl_ over no topic in particular? Because it looked to me like you were animatedly discussing something." Rose innocently looked at Maddison but Maddison looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes... I-I did want something... But not from Luisa... We were only discussing something of no importance. It's irrelevant... I came here to talk to you about something."

"Well... What is it?" Maddison's gaze shifted from Rose to Luisa and back again.

"I'd rather not say in front of her... It's... Sensitive..." Rose briefly glanced at Luisa before moving her attention back to Maddison.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of her." Luisa beamed at this. Knowing that Rose trusted her like this and that Rose didn't want to keep anything from her meant **_a lot_** to her. She pulled Rose towards her and kissed her, passionately. She wanted to show Rose that this meant something to her... She wanted Rose to know that this had gone a long way with her trusting the former redhead. Maddison shifted, clearly uncomfortable with Rose's decision.

"I think you'd prefer it if she didn't hear this... But... It's your choice, so if you're sure-"

"I'm sure."

"Okay... We have a problem. Marco passed out again and we have no idea what to do about it as, no matter what we try, he won't wake up again but-"

"Is he still breathing and, if he is, how heavy is it?" Luisa interjected. Maddison didn't look upset about this and she just shot a smile at Luisa, with a subtle hint of flirting that Luisa didn't pick up on (but Rose did).

"He is but just barely."

"Take me to him," Luisa demanded as Rose held her even tighter to her than before Maddison's flirty smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't." This confused both the former redhead and Luisa until Maddison said: "Rose deemed the room next to the one he collapsed in as off-limits and the room he collapsed in she deemed off-limits to you because she didn't want you to see the threat she put on the door to the room she deemed as off-limits." This cleared up Rose's confusion and made her glare at Maddison (she'd have to deal with her later) but it made Luisa's confusion just grow.

"I'll bring him out of the room but no-one, especially you, can go in that room." Rose used a tone that was supposed to deem the conversation over, but Luisa wasn't having it.

"No." Rose looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. Luisa had never given the former redhead an outright 'no' before (except for in bed, _obviously_). "You gave me complete control remember? And I am telling you, not asking you, you **_WILL_** take me to that room and you **_WILL_** let me in to help him. No arguments, _Ro_." Luisa purred the last word but the tone she used for the rest of that sentence did three things to Rose:

  1. It made it clear to her that Luisa would see that room.
  2. It made Rose terrified about what Luisa would see.
  3. It made Rose feel more turned on than she had ever been at any other point of her life.

Rose nodded her head at Luisa and after Luisa put her jeans (and bra) back on and Rose had put some clothes on, she guided a very triumphant-looking Luisa and a bewildered-looking Maddison to the only room in the entire submarine marked as 'Off-limits. Enter and deal with Sin Rostro's wrath." Rose turned to Luisa (terrified of how she would react) and Luisa raised an eyebrow at Rose after reading the sign on the door.

"_You were always way too over-dramatic, **babe**_." Luisa purred into Rose's ear, loud enough that she knew that the former redhead had heard it but quiet enough that she knew Maddison hadn't.

"I'll let _you_ in there... After you deal with Marco... But Maddy isn't going in." Maddison looked a little dejected at this.

* * *

** _ MADDISON'S POV _ **

(The person knocking on the door's Point Of View.)

* * *

I was a little upset that I couldn't satisfy the curiosity I had felt at seeing the 'Off-limits' marked door practically every day and never knowing what was behind it... But... At the same time... I was _really_ happy that I would not have to be near the overly affectionate pair any longer. They seemed to make every little thing overtly sexual and, if I was being honest, it was making me very uncomfortable. Especially since I had realized that I'd hit on Sin Rostro's girl. I was just _really_ happy that my boss hadn't heard it.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON POV _ **

* * *

"He's over there." Maddison pointed at a chair at the top of the large table in the middle of the room. "He fell onto the floor, next to the chair." Luisa ran over to Marco as Rose dismissed Maddison and she watched Maddison walk out of the door. Luisa felt for Marco's pulse.

"He's still alive but his pulse is weak. I told you. He needs a hospital or at least a medical professional."

"_You're_ a medical professional, Lu!" Luisa rolled her eyes at her lover.

"You and I both know that I'm not that kind of Doctor... Hell, I can't even be called a doctor until I get my licence back and I can't do _that_ for another... 14 months!" Luisa looked a little dejected at this.

"You still went to medical school, Lu... Yale. If I'm remembering correctly."

"Ro... You're right but you said complete control and, as this may be a life or death situation (otherwise I wouldn't be doing this and we both know it), I order you to get Marco professional, medical help. Right now!" Rose looked hurt at what Luisa said but she followed '_orders_' anyway (even though Luisa's use of the word 'order' filled her with anger and hurt).

Rose left the room and brought Doctor Blakewood to Luisa. (Doctor Blakewood was a doctor who worked for Rose. Rose had insisted she be on-board in case something went wrong or someone got hurt (Luisa - she was _very_ accident-prone) and it did give her crew peace of mind knowing that, should an _accident_ occur, that there was a doctor on-board.) On her way back to Luisa, she told the doctor everything she knew about Marco's condition. (Which wasn't much. After all, _she_ wasn't a doctor.)

_ **Meanwhile...** _

After Rose left, Luisa waited until the sound of Rose walking down the corridor faded before she ran to the off-limits marked door and tried to open it. It was locked. 'Great... Just great...' Luisa thought, only a little dejected. She knew about Rose's paranoia and there was no way she hadn't left the door locked... But she knew she would've regretted it if she hadn't tried.

She turned her attention back to the unconscious Marco lying on the floor.

By the time Rose returned with Doctor Blakewood in tow, Luisa had managed to get Marco to wake up and she was now asking him questions about what happened.

"Luisa. This is Doctor Elizabeth Blakewood. Beth, this is Luisa." The doctor held out her hand and Luisa took it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Luisa."

"Likewise." Marco coughed again, this had happened a few times since he regained consciousness, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"How is he? I see you managed to wake him up. Did you do it by Miami's regulation-"

"Yes. I did," Luisa responded before Doctor Blakewood could even finish her question.

"Luisa was an OB/GYN. She knows all that boring doctor stuff..." The glare Luisa shot at Rose was the one she only used when Rose said something that could hurt someone's feelings and/or be considered offensive to someone. This caused her to add 'no offence' to her statement as Luisa had taught her to a few weeks ago after she had (unintentionally) offended Luisa and hurt her feelings.

"No offence was taken." The doctor turned her attention back to Marco and Luisa. "What's his condition like? In your **professional** opinion."

"He needs to see a professional... Like you. He passed out earlier today... In fact..." Luisa dug through her the pockets of her jeans and pulled out the list of Marco's symptoms she had made earlier that day. "Here." The doctor took the list from Luisa and read it before handing it back over.

"He needs to go to the hospital. I don't have the right kind of medication for his needs and, if given the wrong medication, his condition could get worse." The former redhead wasn't happy about this but she agreed that they would ascend the next day and that Marco would go to a hospital. Rose, however, couldn't concentrate on this as Doctor Blakewood bid them both goodbye and left with Marco in tow.

All she could think about was the fact that now, Luisa would make her show her what was behind the door and she _**REALLY** _didn't want her to see in that room. She didn't want her to get uncomfortable and, what was behind that door, would undoubtedly make Luisa uncomfortable (make anyone in Luisa's position uncomfortable, really), if not angry. She made the room off-limits to everyone because she didn't want to risk Luisa finding out about what was behind that door...

But... Well... It seemed that she didn't have any choice but to show Luisa what was behind the door... Luisa was to damn curious to just 'let it go'...

"Well... Now that it's just us... Can you please open that door?" The former redhead sighed before she locked the door behind them and unlocked the off-limits door. She opened the door and they both went into the pitch-black room. Rose turned around and locked them in. "I can't see anything."

"Close your eyes and don't look. I'll turn on the lights." Luisa did as she was told and Rose turned on the lights. Rose walked over to Luisa and wrapped her arms around her. She knew she might as well get this over with... But that didn't mean that she was looking forward to it. "Open them." Luisa did as she was told and gasped as she looked around the room... She couldn't believe what she saw...

Let's just say that there was a reason for her making the room off-limits to Luisa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luisa WILL open the door in the next chapter.  
A brief view of Rose's POV as Luisa finds out what's behind that door will also be in the next chapter.


End file.
